


it's driving you mad, huh?

by thekidsarentallright (falloutboiruto)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Asexuality, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/thekidsarentallright
Summary: as if asking why i'm like this is a magic spell that would snap me out of it
Kudos: 3





	it's driving you mad, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> i can't tag for tw: microaggressions on my phone but bEWARE
> 
> this poem is not meant to say "woe is me" it was just something i wanted to write about bc reasons

why i am asexual? like that's a question i owe you the answer to

like you desiring me at a moment's glance obligates me to explain myself

like we haven't met just about fifteen minutes ago

"it's because of past trauma!", i say(drunk on pre-party wine and benefit of the doubt)

and you hum and nod, like you ever cared


End file.
